Pokemon: Twilight Crack
by Raikage123
Summary: Its a journey fic, it will evolve and grow over time, into a great story, with many twists and a new plot. This fic did good on serebii which is a lot harder than you guys.
1. Chapter 1: An Epic in the Making

Chapter One: An epic in the making.

'Kyushu's beach' was what some called it; _it _was a small town off the coast of Kyushu. Kyushu was a large region, northwest of Kanto and Johto, and southeast of Sinnoh, with whom it was connected by a bridge. Kyushu had no Pokemon that were native to it, most of them from Johto and Kanto, and several species from Hoenn. It partook part in the Pokemon League sport, and was a _huge _contender in the Pokemon league world cup, having seven wins, it had a proud assortment of gyms, and a powerful Champion (who ranked 6th in the most recent world cup). The beginning point for most league contenders was West Ocean town.

West Ocean town was a small town with a huge beach; it was shrouded with Wingulls, and the occasional Pelliper. West Ocean town was in the exact center of Kyushu, making it the perfect spot for the P.R.O (Pokemon research organization, made up of professor's and field workers), the most respected member of the organization was on vacation here, and was going to give pokemon to four children, Professor Rowan was here.

_Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood, morning Kyushu, it is Saturday April 25th, in other words the beginning of what looks to be an amazing Pokemon season. _A hand slammed on the Pokeball shaped button, on the black clock that read in red digital font: 8:30 AM. The same hand then threw off the blankets, its body was covered with, and a sleepy looking boy with black hair. The boy sported the usual night attire, a blue pair of pajamas and a gray nightshirt. He walked towards the door and shut it completely making sure nobody could get a glace at him.

He made way for a white door, which he opened to reveal his wardrobe. He rummaged through the closet looking for his favorite clothes to wear. He then pulled out a black shirt and a white one to go under it. He threw off the old gray shirt and put the white one on, then placed the black one over, not buttoning it. He threw on a pair of black jeans. Oh yeah, he was ready for Kyushu.

Yoshi opened his door and walked through hallways slid down the railing of the stairs and grabbed a Pop-tart. "Hey mom".

A brown haired woman in here mid-thirties stood there, wearing a yellow apron and a blue dress, "Yoshi you best hurry it up or you'll be late for choosing a Pokemon".

" Mom, I think I know when I'm going to be late for the greatest day of my life", replied Yoshi chewing on the Pop-tart, he took a large gulp, " but yeah I guess the early bird gets the worm".

"Enough of your life lessons, get out of here, now!" she said irritably scrubbing a plate, "go'!

Yoshi rushed out of the kitchen still eating his pop tart, he put on his sneakers and walked outside. His house was located on a beach, so naturally it was covered in Wingulls. Yoshi opened the fence and walked onto the green hill, on top of the hill was a large laboratory shaped like white dome. Yoshi started his way up the large hill.

After five or so minutes, Yoshi started to run up the hill. At full speed Yoshi was almost there when he saw, a boy. He had light blue hair and was wearing a light green vest that was opened. He waved to Yoshi calling his name.

"Hey, Yoshi come on up here"! He yelled. Yoshi started to run to the top of the hill.

"Hey Mizuki" said Yoshi talking to the blue haired boy. Mizuki was his best friend; they knew each other since they were six. Mizuki was always a nice guy, he was an average student that got most of his homework done, and he was really brilliant with thinking outside the box and seeing things that most people usually wouldn't see.

Mizuki was one of the five students that could receive a free starter. It was like getting a scholarship really, most kids had to catch their own Pokemon or if they were luck get a bred one. You had to get a 3.0 grade point average, and had to score at least a 1650/2000 on your trainer exams. Out of the five that got this high Mizuki scored in the Middle.

Lily Thompson scored the highest on the exam getting an 1883, and had a 3.8 grade point average. Second was Jake Henderson, he got an 1865 and had a 3.5. Third place was Mizuki Nagasaki, and Reo Anderson; the both managed a 1793, and had a 3.4 grade point average. Yoshi scored the lowest but still fifth highest in a school of 535 isn't bad, he had a 1786, and a 3.2.

Yoshi knew most of these kids pretty well, Mizuki was his best friend, Lily was nice enough she was pretty, and was one of the few girls that didn't have a boy friend at the age of nine. Jake, was a quiet kid, he was sort of leading the school really, he was the most gorgeous boy in school, and he was also the quietest. So pretty much everybody followed him in his footsteps even Yoshi looked up to him a little bit.

"So Mizuki" asked Yoshi as they were walking up the hill, "You have any idea what Pokemon you going to choose". He really didn't expect an answer, Mizuki was the type that would just pick the first one that comes to mind at the very last moment, but Yoshi wanted to talk to him.

"Um, I pretty sure that Chickorita would be a good choice" answered Mizuki, the choices were Chickorita, Eevee, Charmander, and Piplup, "or Piplup, you"?

"Eevee, for sure" answered Yoshi. He had always known that Eevee was _the best _choice for a starter for him anyway. Eevee wasn't a traditional starter, but this year they couldn't get a traditional one so they had to get Eevee. Yoshi loved Eevees they were one of his favorites, he loved Leafeon, Umbreon, Espeon, the whole bunch. Yoshi also thought that Chikorita, was a good choice for Mizuki, he always had a fascination with grass types, most of them starters. Doitos was his favorite, it was also one of the most popular ones ever, and who wouldn't want a giant turtle with a tree on its back?

"Yeah I thought so," answered Mizuki, then he changed the subject "are you going to make your move with Lily".

Yoshi went red in the face, and jokingly punched Mizuki on the arms. Yeah he had a bit of a crush on her, he was and eleven year old boy. In other words he was just like every other hormone crazed ape looking for some action. Also like every other boy his age, he was to 'man' to admit it, then again do we ever talk about our personal thoughts at school? Yoshi avoided the question as best he could but Mizuki finally got an answer out of him.

"Alright fine" sighed Yoshi, looking at the ground instead of Mizuki, "no, to be honest, no". Who would ask the hottest girl in school out? Let me answer for you, NO ONE.

"Dude, why not" asked Mizuki, looking disappointed, "come on you gotta try or else you'll never know if she likes you or not". _Easy for you to say, _thought Yoshi. Mizuki was the type that could say what he wanted to and not be embarrassed about it, he was witty, and had a sense of humor. Instead of using his brain, he dedicated his school year to the ladies.

"I think she likes Jake," said Yoshi.

"What girl doesn't like Jake"?

"My point" answered Yoshi.

After about ten minutes they arrived at the laboratory. It looked a lot bigger when you see it, it was a huge building with an even bigger ranch filled with all sorts of pokemon running about. Everything was there from the large brown bull with three tails; Taurus, to the yellow alien like humanoid; Electabuzz.

"Hey you know Professor Rowan is here," said Mizuki speaking up, finally deciding that he couldn't get Yoshi to change his mind. This was pretty big, Professor Rowan _was _the most respected authority on Pokemon Ever since Professor Oak died; he was the most respected in the world. It was a big deal to the P.R.O.

"Yeah, it is a big deal," muttered Yoshi looking overhead, everyone else was there "damn we're the last ones here"!

"Aww man"! Mizuki groaned. "I hope they haven't gone to choosing the pokemon.

"So it is to my understanding that you two are, Mizuki Nagasaki, and Yoshi Diamond"? Asked a tall man wearing a large gray long coat, he had white hair on his head and his large mustache. He had a briefcase in his hands.

Yoshi and Mizuki gave a nod of the head. "Good now everyone is here," he said looking at some papers.

Yoshi looked around to see everyone. There were two people here not including Mizuki and himself. One was a girl with beautiful auburn hair; she sported shorts and a red shirt. She had a small pack on her waist, presumably to keep items in. The other was a tall boy with crazy brown and golden hair, he sported a long baggy black shirt with blue jeans, and he carried no bag or anything else to keep items in.

"Well now before I let you choose some Pokemon, I must explain to you the league rules, for Kyushu", piped in Professor Rowan, causing Yoshi to jump.

"Come on now, we know how to battle and get badges," said a rude voice, it was from the tall male with golden hair mixed with brown. This was Reo Anderson, the most spoiled rotten kid you'll ever have the displeasure of reading about. Even though his family wasn't rich they weren't even average, they were poor. He still always got what he wanted he never wanted material things. Usually he wanted to win, he wanted the others to loose, he wanted his enemies to hurt, and he wanted his friends to prosper. He was like a wizard, with a wave of his hand something happened. He couldn't make you blow up or anything, but he had some sort of demonic, exorcist type of thing going on. Not like he was _really _possessed, it was a way of describing his past. That's how Yoshi learned; money isn't what makes you spoiled.

Yoshi, Mizuki and Reo met under a setting sun. The moon was just about to come out.

One day when Mizuki Yoshi were about six, they and a couple of their friends where throwing a new ball around. Mizuki loved this ball; he cherished it like a diamond. You couldn't take that ball from him with the Jaws of Life. Reo tried. Reo asked Mizuki to give him the ball, Mizuki answered no.

Reo told him if he didn't he would kill _him. Him _was a small baby Pichu, which was rummaging through the garbage can. Back then Reo was new around these parts; he didn't know anything about the alley pokemon. Mizuki laughed at him, saying that he couldn't do it. Reo tried to, he was shocked to find him self electrified. He tried over and over again. It never worked.

Until…

Reo took a rock and threw it at the Pichu's head, the Pichu was weak, and it died within the next five minutes. Yoshi and his other friends started to cry over the body of the dead Pichu. Mizuki however was mad very mad, he took the ball and threw it at Roe's face. Reo started to weep, he was bleeding pretty badly, and he took off to his mom.

Within the next weak Reo's family sued Mizuki's for over fifty poke dollars. Reo never forgot that day, nor did Mizuki. Mizuki had a sort of scar in his heart, a scar that came from _seeing _his first death, instead of hearing it. Mizuki remembered it; the Pichu, a dead small animal, feeling pain before it died. Crying, weeping.

Reo didn't get what he wanted that was it…

"Yeah Reo, they have to tell you throwing rocks at tiny creatures isn't a good thing" said Lily. Lily was one of the people that witnessed it. She was the one who buried the poor thing before the Poocheyenas ripped it to shreds.

"Okay to the rules" cut in Professor Rowan starting to see the tension between everyone "now, let's start with the placement system".

"The Placement system" said Professor Rowan "is the system the puts you in the league, all over Kyushu there will be different tournaments, they will record your battles and see how good you are, almost every official battle is watched, and most unofficial ones are watched too". He started handing out thin cell-phone like devices.

"These" he said "are your PokeDexes, they are the Dexter 10.32586, Dex ten for short, this Dexter is like all the rest of the encyclopedias but they are upgraded to have more Pokenav like features, it has a built in phone, a satellite radio, a holographic GPS map, which reacts to the sound of your voice".

"Whoa" said Yoshi in awe. This was cool; it was one of the few devices that make use of the new holographic simulators.

"To demonstrate" Professor Rowan took one of Dex tens and slid open the top screen. On the screen was a logo with a 'p' and a 'd', it showed up on a welcome screen and professor Rowan touched the 'start' button.

"Welcome to Dex 10" a cool female voice, said; it came from the machine "options, phone, GPS, radio, mu-".

Professor Rowan then shut it off, and started to speak. "The real importance of this device is the satellites, when you battle make sure this is on and being held by someone else, and make sure the screen is facing the battle".

"Why" asked Mizuki?

"So we can record your battles, and can see how good you are at it" answered Rowan, "and with that over with we can start to choose our Pokemon, stay here I'll get them". He walked off to the next room and closed the door.

"Hey, Lily" said Mizuki turning to Lily. Mizuki Lily and Yoshi have always been friends, Yoshi started to like her when they were nine.

"Hey Mizu" Mizu was Mizuki's pet name, only his mom Yoshi and Lily called him that.

"I can't believe the people they let in this year," said Lily trying to be as loud as possible so a certain someone would hear them.

"Yes I can hear every damn thing you're saying," piped in Reo, catching the hint.

"Yeah well, I'm not to sure you can understand them," said Yoshi, speaking for the first time, "what's next, you going to kill your starter cause you can't get a ball"?

"No, that Pichu had no outcome on my life whatsoever, my starter however is going to be the most important thing in my life" snarled Reo, his cold piercing eyes looking at everyone ahead of him.

Silence was there nothing happened for a long time, nothing at all. Ten minutes passed, the tension was cut when Professor Rowan came in through the door. He carried a briefcase different than the one before.

"Well then" he said seriously, "lets begin with the lady". Lily walked up to the Pokeballs, and looked at them.

"Just a second" said Rowan, he placed the Pokeballs in five separate containers, and all of them opened at the same time. Each of them, materialized into a different Pokemon. A small blue penguin with a bib, an orange lizard with a flame at the very tip of its tale, a white dinosaur type of thing with little seeds that surrounded its neck, and a leaf sprouting out of its head, and a small brown fox, with a white colored mane, and large ears like a rabbit's.

"Aww, I'll take this little guy," she said pointing to the penguin, it chirped 'Piplup'.

"Piplup, gender male" said Rowan. "Good choice very cleverly bred". The Piplup re-materialized into the ball, and Rowan handed Lily the ball, afterwards she put it on her belt. Rowan then gestured towards Reo, who had been silent the entire time, surprisingly. He pointed towards the orange lizard. The lizard did a little dance or something to indicate to everyone it was happy.

"Charmander, Female" said Rowan. He didn't put in any extra comments he just, got the Pokeball put the Charmander in and gave it to Reo. He didn't stay to see every one else's choice, and he just walked straight out the door.

"Err, Yoshi I believe"? Rowan asked looking at Yoshi. Yoshi looked a bit dazed, he was still staring at Reo. After a little bit he finally snapped back into reality.

"Oh, um I'll take the Eevee," said Yoshi, pointing towards the brown fox. The fox looked happy that he was chosen as a starter, he just sat there smiling at Yoshi.

"Eevee, Male" said Rowan scribbling something on the clipboard. Then with only the Chikorita left he gave the last remaining pokemon to Mizuki, who looked a bit surprised at the fact he got, the pokemon of his choice. "Chickorita, female" said Rowan, handing Mizuki the ball, after the creature de-materialized into the Pokeball.

"Well that's it I guess," said Lily, "we should all meet at the gate after we get our bags".

"Yeah that sounds like a great idea," said Yoshi looking a bit tired; it was a lot more boring sitting here than he thought it would be.

Then again a little boredom, was okay considering the next few days were going to be a roller coaster ride.


	2. Chapter 2: 8 hours on pebble beach

Chapter two: 8 hours on Pebble Beach

"Bye mom" said Yoshi, looking up at his mother who was standing in front of his house beaming at him. _Mood swing? _He thought. She was waving at him; he waved at her a couple of time before he turned around. Mizuki was standing a couple of feet above him wearing a backpack similar to his; it was a single strap the bag itself was colored black, and had a large Pokeball design on the front.

"Mood swing?" Asked Mizuki, echoing Yoshi's thoughts.

"I'm guessing," said Yoshi.

"You know Lily called us to the town limits" said Mizuki. Lily had asked them to meet up at the town's gates, when they got their bags.

"Yeah, I suppose we have little choice," sighed Yoshi, "I guess we have to, I mean we can't leave town if we don't go to the town gates". Yoshi Mizuki had started to walk up the hill. It seemed as if they had been walking for hours when the two finally made it over the hill. Yoshi sighed, and Mizuki looked up.

"You know I think we ought to, let our pokemon out of their balls, just for a little bit" suggested Mizuki.

"Out of their balls?" Yoshi asked as if Mizuki was crazy, "do you think they will obey us?"

"Are you kidding?" Mizuki asked "you saw how happy they were when they got picked, and plus we'll have to let them out sometime."

Yoshi nodded uncertainly, but nevertheless he agreed. Both of the two boys threw out the red and white balls in the air. Out of each of the balls a blinding white light emerged, each of the lights quickly took the shape of two different creatures. One of the lights materialized into a light brown fox-like creature, with a large dark white mane, large rabbit like ears, and a big bushy tail.

"Vee!" it called wagging its tail fast, and moving its ears side to side. It ran towards Yoshi and circled him sniffing him like a puppy would its new master. It perked up its ears as the other light materialize.

It took the shape of a small light green dinosaur-like creature, with many seeds around its neck, and its most noticeable feature, a large leaf sprouting out of the top of its head.

"Chiko!" the thing yelled, in a more female voice. It ran towards the Eevee and nuzzled it with its nose. Then it turned to Mizuki and started to ram him affectionately.

"Err, I think she likes you" Yoshi said, asking it more than stating it, while the Chikorita spun its leaf around quickly. She was a strange one, she was rough, and she rammed every thing in sight, a tree, a rock, and Yoshi's Eevee, which happened to be a favorite of hers. "I'm thinking she'll be pretty good in battle".

"Yeah, you know I'm not sure I'll be able to contain her," said Mizuki as she ran towards the town gates, which was quite far away. Mizuki then finally realized what was happening. "COME BACK!"

Yoshi Mizuki, and Yoshi's Eevee started towards the Chikorita. She took a left turn towards the gates. Finally Mizuki caught her with his bare hands. He grabbed her and started to tickle her down to the ground.

"Run away from me will ya?" said Mizuki in a mocking voice. "Let me tell you something, no pokemon of mine will run away from me". The Chikorita burst out laughing as Mizuki tickled her more and more. After a while Yoshi caught up, and the Eevee ran towards the Chikorita, and started to play with Mizuki and her too. What happened next was, that Mizuki got both of them in a little group, and tried as best he could to tickle them both.

The Chikorita roared with laughter, along with the Eevee. Both of them tried there hardest to break free from Mizuki's grip but as hard as they tried it didn't work. After a while Mizuki started to get tired, then the two of them finally broke free from Mizuki's clutches.

Not for long.

Yoshi took them from behind, seemingly trying to assault them, he did. Sort of, if you count tickling as assaulting, then yeah he nearly killed the two of them.

After about five minutes, they stopped, and started to walk again. The two pokemon were trailing them, and playing with each other at the same time. Yoshi and Mizuki were looking at Eevee like he was crazy. Who would try to attack the Chikorita, get beat down by her and get up and try again, for the hundredth time?

"I think I have a good name for her," said Mizuki, still looking at Chikorita. "She looks like a Venus".

"Venus?" Yoshi asked looking a bit puzzled, "why Venus". He couldn't think of any other use of Venus besides the planet and the goddess of love.

"Venus Flytraps, are one of the few plants that are alive", answered Mizuki, gesturing towards Chikorita, "and she's about as alive as they get". It was an out-of-the-box type of way to name her, but it I did /I work.

Yoshi concentrated hard on a name for the Eevee. He wasn't really a one-personality type of thing; he had multiple things going with him, he was scared of Chikorita, he was stubborn enough to play with her over and over again, even after being beat into a pulp. Yoshi looked at him and Venus playing, Venus kept on repeatedly tackling him to the ground. It was as if he didn't know how to quit, he kept on getting up and trying to withstand her tackles, and her tackles were powerful, he was braver than a lion. Then Yoshi snapped his fingers in realization.

"I've got it, he's now going to be known as Leon" said Yoshi looking a bit proud that he came up with a name. Mizuki looked puzzled at first, but then realized what Yoshi meant. He started to laugh catching onto the joke.

"Leon, he's brave enough to play with Venus!" Mizuki roared with laughter. It wasn't that funny, but Mizuki was the type of guy who could laugh easily. He patted Yoshi on the back. "Good one man, good one".

Leon and Venus started to tackle each other a lot more than before. It became clear, that like Yoshi and Mizuki they were best friends. Even though best friends don't beat each other into a pulp. Ten minutes passed, they had arrived at the city gates, and found Lily beaming at them and waving enthusiastically. Yoshi and Mizuki started to wave back at her. Both of them surprised that she waited for all this time.

"Hey guys what took you so long it's been half-an-hour already," said Lily scolding the two of them. "Reo and Jake left already".

"You didn't"? Asked Yoshi. Lily wasn't the type to wait for people; she liked to get a head start on things. It was a bit surprising that she stayed and waited for so long.

"No I was thinking, until we get to East Ocean city we should, travel together," said Lily.

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea!" Exclaimed Mizuki. Yoshi wasn't all to certain on this plan, he wanted to travel with Mizuki, but he wasn't all too sure on Lily. He liked her, or did he? Maybe this was just a childhood crush that he should give up on. Maybe, he had gotten over her, he just hadn't realized it. His friends were always teasing him about that, he had gotten used it. He started to play along with them. What could he do? Tell his friends off? Tell them to stuff it?

It I was /I a bit harder than it seemed. He had a problem standing up for himself against his enemies. This fear was taken to the hundredth power with his friends.

The thought of being 'just friends' with Lily made him feel a bit happier. Maybe it was true, they were just friends.

I Wow /I he thought I I guess Lily isn't that big of a deal anymore /I. Yoshi smiled, he was suddenly a lot more game for traveling together.

"Yeah" he said to Lily "yeah traveling together seems like a great idea". Mizuki looked a bit surprised at Yoshi, Lily however just beamed at him. I Hey /I he thought I that didn't make me blush, it didn't do anything/I. Usually when Lily, or any other girl for that matter, smiled at him, he blushed, and it didn't happen this time around. Yoshi now was 100 percent sure that this won't be a problem. Lily and him were just friends.

"You know," said Mizuki ten minutes later "they call this place pebble beach". Yoshi could tell why, it was filled with rocks that were smoothed by the ocean on each side. The waves washed on the beach of pebbles. Many Corphish played on the edge of the water, sending out little squirts of water at each other. Magikarp and Feebas leaped out of the water calling out each of their names respectively. It was a water pokemon trainer paradise.

"This place is beautiful and all" said Mizuki "lets just try not get attacked by one of these six-legged freaks". Lily chided him for being so stereotypical. Yoshi just laughed along with the two of them. When they set off; Lily let out Piplup, whom she named Pip. Pip, was kind of well strange, he was a bit of a spoiled baby, and he had problems controlling his temper too. He joined in on all the fun Venus was having attacking Leon. He tried to attack Venus, and Leon, he got Leon down, but Venus proved to be too much for him so both he and a petrified Leon were on the receiving end of her ever so famous tackles.

"Piplup" cried Pip running away from Venus.

"Eevee" cried Leon, doing the same thing.

"CHIKORITA" Venus called menacingly.

"Hey it looks like Venus is having fun," said Lily giggling at Leon and Pip running away from a roaring Venus chasing after them. Leon was to fast for the bi-pedal Pip and ran further away.

"PIPLUP" said Pip who got really angry with him and let out a Bubble attack that got Leon down for the count. Then Pip got the lead.

"Piplup pip" teased Pip running further and further away.

Venus caught up to Leon. Leon who was now petrified just stood there unable to move a muscle, Venus gave him an evil nasty look.

"Vee" said Leon. Then Venus tackled him again and chased after Pip.

"Hey, you know I think we can check our location on this thing," said Yoshi averting his attention from the pokemon, he pulled out Dex 10. He opened it and turned it on. The company's jingle played and a cool female voce started to speak.

"Welcome to Dex 10, options" she said "GPS, PokeDex, Mu-". She was cut off when Yoshi said "GPS". A large (rather poor) hologram emitted from the screen. It showed a straight line and a red dot, on the west end of the line was West Ocean city, and on the East was East Ocean Metro. It said that they were about four miles away from East Ocean. Mizuki let out a large groan when he saw this.

"Four entire miles!" Groaned Mizuki. "It'll be ages until we get there."

"We have to" sighed Yoshi. "We don't got any camp equipment, and were five miles away from home." Mizuki sighed again.

"At our speed, it took us about five hours to get here, it'll take us another four to get there," complained Lily. The pokemon, even Venus just stopped playing as if they could understand the humans, they too started to groan and moan.

"What am I supposed to do?" asked Yoshi, in an irritated voice. "We just have to keep on walking then, the more time we waste sitting here the more time it'll take to get there."

So the three kept on walking, they only stopped to pee (well Mizuki and Yoshi did Lily held it). They never did stop, the sun started to set at six o'clock. They still had three hours to go.

"Hey I think the pokemon are getting tired" chuckled Yoshi pointing towards a slumbering Venus and Leon, Pip was still awake though his eyes could tell you otherwise. Pip fell over and started to snore heavily.

Yoshi, Mizuki, and Lily pointed their Pokeballs at the pokemon, and all three of them were engulfed in a large red light and returned to their balls.

"Only one mile to go!" exclaimed Yoshi pointing at the GPS hologram. "Finally we can check in to the center, I think that's what we're supposed to do."

"Yeah, we check in to the center and we get a room," said Mizuki knowingly nodding his head.

"Do we pay?" Asked a confused Lily.

"No," said Mizuki in the same knowingly voice, and then his confidence died down when he spoke again. "At least I don't think so".

"If not I'll sleep on the ground!" yelled Yoshi.

"Amen." Said Mizuki.

After, 20 minutes all three if them spotted a large sign that read: I East Ocean. /I


End file.
